the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheriff Bullseye
|gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |occupation= |era=*Pre-NoHead era *NoHead era |affiliation=*Legions of Metta *Police |masters=Lord Gorn |apprentices=}} Sheriff Bullseye was a Knight of Metta who later defected to the police. It is unknown where he came from, but he joined the Legions of Metta after the Battle of Huntsville. The Knight rebelled, however, killing Lord Gorn and planting the seeds to the end of the Knight War. Eventually, Bullseye became Sheriff until his death. He would be replaced by Sheriff Missile. Biography It is unknown where Zapora came from nor what his original name was. He fought in the Battle of Huntsville, and Lord Gorn probably showed up sometime during the fighting to find him. As the fighting was reaching its end, Lord Zapora proved to be one of the only survivors. He immediately opted to join the Legions of Metta and was rechristened with his current name. For a while, Zapora had a passion with the Darkness and an obsession with mutant superiority. However, Zapora eventually defected for reasons unknown, and prepared to assassinate Lord Gorn. Out of fear, Zapora procrastinated the confrontation. However, by 1935 Zapora could no longer turn a blind eye to Gorn's deeds, and tracked his old friend down. Because he planned on joining the police, he also rechristened himself as Officer Bullseye. On 16 June, he dueled Gorn in what became one of the most well known duels in the world, and Bullseye's most famous moment. Zapora came out ahead, killing Gorn despite his possession of the Sword of Abomination. Officer Bullseye joined the police and kept the Sword for himself. For this, Bullseye appeared on a Holocard. Ironically, it is highly likely that he fought in the Battle of the Appalachians, though his actions during the battle would be a mystery. Eventually, Bullseye became Sheriff, leading the police, who admired him, during the un-official start of the First NoHead War. After his death in the 1960s, he would be replaced by Sheriff Missile. Personality and traits For a while, Zapora had a passion with the Darkness and an obsession with mutant superiority. However, he eventually defected for reasons yet unknown, becoming a much better person. Powers and abilities Sheriff Bullseye was considered by many to be one of, if not, the most powerful mutant of his time, and his incredible powers were admired and feared by even others of outstanding talent. Even the Dark Lord Gorn was not a match for him. He was one of the only survivors of the Battle of Huntsville, and later proved to be admittedly more skillful than the second most powerful Dark mutant of all time, Gorn. Sheriff Bullseye was an exceptionally skillful duelist, capable of out-dueling Lord Gorn during the Knight War, despite the fact that Gorn was the master of the Sword of Abomination. Eyewitnesses claimed it was one of the greatest duels ever fought. Bullseye could transport himself from one place to another with pinpoint precision, even when locked in combat. Aside from his physical prowess, it is briefly implied that he possessed an incredible intellect, capable of devising elaborate master plans. He also had notable leadership skills, as the police described him as one of the least forgettable Sheriffs in the history of the Order. He led the police during the un-official beginning of the First NoHead War. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:1960s deaths Category:Heroes Category:Knights of Metta Category:Knights of Metta defectors Category:Males Category:Redeemed individuals Category:Sheriffs Category:Sword of Abomination masters Category:Sword of Abomination owners Category:Villains